1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus, a remote control system, an information processing method employed in the remote control apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, remote control apparatuses including a touch panel display used to remotely control electronic apparatuses such as a television receiver apparatus and a video reproducing apparatus have been broadly used. Such a remote control apparatus obtains content information and the like in accordance with a user's operation performed using a touch panel from a television receiver apparatus or an external service so as to display the content information and the like.